tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Haunted Henry
Haunted Henry is the eleventh episode of the fifth season. Plot One evening, Henry is working late with Edward and an owl hoots. Edward warns Henry that when the owl hoots, a mist will roll in soon, along with a ghost. Henry scoffs at the story and sets off with his goods train, but later to his surprise, a mist does roll in. He has to slow at an amber signal and after seeing a closed crossing gate, a red signal, a coat discarded on a tree branch and a light flickering at a station, Henry's crew decide to turn back. The next day, they discover that a nearby viaduct was unsafe and would have collapsed if they had tried to cross. Later, Henry's driver informs him that the viaduct has been repaired and they can try to cross again that night. While preparing to leave with his train, Henry gets spooked after hearing an owl hoot and Gordon speed by. The trucks tease him, but later down the old line, they see the crossing gates close and a signal turn red by themselves and they become spooked too. They surge forward through the gates and hit a landslide, plunging into a ravine. Soon, Old Bailey the fogman arrives on a handcart and reprimands Henry and his crew for not heeding his warnings. Henry's driver apologises and to make up for it, Sir Topham Hatt reopens the station and Old Bailey is made the stationmaster. Characters * Edward * Henry * Sir Topham Hatt * Old Bailey * Gordon (does not speak) * Thomas (cameo) * James (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) Locations * Wellsworth * Old Stone Bridge * Hawin Lake * Shunting Yards * Hawin Lake Viaduct (mentioned) Trivia * Stock footage from Thomas, Percy and the Dragon is used. * A rare picture implies that Gordon may have been intended to play a larger role in this episode. * This episode marks Old Bailey's first and only speaking role to date. Goofs * Some light stands appear in the opening scenes. * Studio equipment is visible on the top right corner when Henry first puffs through the fog. * Only the front gate of the level crossing closes, as the back gate is already shut. * On the tree with the 'Beware the Viaduct' sign, the fogman's coat is hanging from a branch. But in a few scenes prior, the same coat is hanging from a branch on a different tree with the amber lamp. * Henry's back bogie wheels are derailed when Thomas passes through Wellsworth. * In the head-on shot of Henry with James puffing by, Henry's eyes are wonky. * Two of Henry's trucks switch places in his train when he pushes it back into the fog. * while approaching the gates, the truck is missing his eyebrows. * When the trucks fall into the ravine, you can see a track on the side of the ravine leading downwards. * After the trucks fall into the ravine, either Henry's driver or fireman can be seen leaning out of the cab, but in the next shot, they are both standing beside the track. * The tracks at the level crossing disappear when the trucks crash into the gates. * When the narrator says "A mysterious figure watched Henry go by," the two open trucks and two of the vent vans disappear. * Henry's trucks' faces continually keep facing away and towards him from the point he leaves Wellsworth until the point when they crash. * When the trucks land at the bottom of the ravine, one truck's face almost falls off. * When the narrator says "By morning, the mist had cleared," the workman that is talking to Henry's driver has a brown cap, but when the workman says "Lucky you didn't cross it last night," he has a blue cap. Merchandise * ERTL (The Pump Trolley with Old Bailey;discontinued) * My Thomas Story Library - Haunted Henry Home Media Releases es:Los Fantasmas de Henry pl:Nawiedzony Henio Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Halloween Episodes